Pulgarcita, el cristal y las mariposas
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: Pude haber soñado con un barco en medio de un estanque, o tal vez, volví a soñar con una bruja, su hechizo y mi transformación en pulgarcita./Dark&humor/


**Disclaimer: S**oul Eater no me pertenece, jamás me ha pertenecido. Pero pronto, muy pronto así será. _(Ríe de forma maniática)_

**Summary:** **M**iré el reloj con los ojos nubosos, y comprobé aterrada que estaba apunto de llegar tarde, cosa que me parece totalmente inaceptable si me preguntan, y rápidamente puedo agregar que es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación así. Por esto, haré todo lo posible porque el atraso no se concrete. / Dark&Humor/ Regalo.

**Notas:** **E**ste fic, puede contener material que puede perturbar a algunos lectores. Discúlpenme si llego a ofender a alguien. Es mi pensamiento, y juro que no es mi intensión pasar a llevar a nadie. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Pulgarcita, el cristal y las mariposas.<strong>

_«__Nunca te burles de la muerte, que ella siempre te observa por detrás sintiendo el frío de su aliento en tu oído»_

**(Anonimo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único:<strong>  
>« Pulgarcita, el cristal, y las mariposas »<p>

**H**ola, hoy no es un buen día así que… me saltare la aburrida introducción.

**.**

Martes 2 de Mayo, año 2003. En algún lugar a las afueras de Tokio.

**E**l despertador no se había molestado en sonar, o quizás no me había molestado en oírlo. Sólo abrí los ojos gracias al sonido de uno de mis vecinos cantando desde la ducha. Por está primera vez desde que vivo en el departamento agradecí a las paredes de papel que rodeaban mi hogar. Miré el reloj con los ojos nubosos, y comprobé aterrada que estaba apunto de llegar tarde, cosa que me parece totalmente inaceptable si me preguntan, y rápidamente puedo agregar que es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación así. Por esto, haré todo lo posible porque el atraso no se concrete.

De un salto me incorpore fuera de la cama, y el frío repentino me erizo la piel. Quite mi pijama a tirones, sin preocuparme demasiado de la delicadeza con mis brazos o mi cara. Ya que imaginaba que tal vez así despertaría complemente, pero acabe golpeándome contra el escritorio. Sin quejarme ni una vez me senté en la cama para buscar mi blusa y evitar un segundo accidente. Aún tengo el sueño bajo los parpados, y casi no puedo ver, pero esto no es una excusa ya que suelo golpearme contra los muebles, más de lo debido.

Mientras me vestía trate de recordar los contenidos de la prueba de matemáticas programada para mañana. Había repasado toda la tarde así que algo debía recordar. Pero, en vez del algebra lo que visito a mente fue el sueño de aquella noche. Que si bien no tenía imágenes, conservaba la sensación acuosa, el olor a lirio, y el sabor a madera en los labios.

Pude haber soñado con un barco en medio de un estanque, o tal vez, volví a soñar con una bruja, su hechizo y mi transformación en pulgarcita. Y es que, gracias a los libros mi imaginación era lo que más me abunda en el cuerpo.

Mire hasta mi pecho, mientras me abotonaba la blusa, y aún divagando entre los sueños y la realidad. Desee tener un poco más de busto, a cambio de imaginación, o al menos un poco de coordinación… Pero, ¿con quién podría hacer un trato así?

Deje de divagar unos instantes, y corrí en busca de mi falda.

No recordaba exactamente en que lugar del departamento estaba, pero lo que sí sabía era que ser tan ordenada no servia si olvidaba donde había dejado cada cosa.

El sol comenzó a salir lentamente divisándose desde mi ventana, los rayos del sol hicieron relucir la mesa de vidrio sobre la cual se encontraba la foto de mi padre. Spirit. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lo veía? ¿Uno o dos meses? ¿Más? No podía recordarlo con certeza. Me imagine que donde fuera que estuviera a esas horas, estaría con una mujer, que obviamente no era mi mamá. De pronto el reloj cucú sonó, alertándome.

Desesperada, comencé a dar giros en círculos alrededor de la mesa, y en alguno de esos instantes olvide que buscaba realmente. Finalmente, bajo el sillón encontré la falda. Desconocía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero no lo pensé demasiado, me la coloque rápido y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Cómo me pasaba todo el día estudiando, y no tenía tiempo para cocinar-visitar a mi madre, o siquiera telefonear a mi padre-, en la alacena sólo existían algunos condimentos y una cubeta con pollo, de la noche anterior.

Con una mueca de asco, me lleve una presa fría de pollo a la boca, pensando en cepillarme los dientes mil veces más tarde…

… Fue en ese momento en que aquello sucedió. Quizás mi enorme torpeza ayudo, pero el apuro por no manchar mi expediente perfecto fue el verdadero culpable. Ojala lo pudiera haber previsto. Qué la puntualidad seria mi asesino.

Un hueso de pollo quedo atascado en mi garganta, haciendo que mi pecho se enfriara, sintiera hormigas, y el aire se me escapara de los pulmones, cómo las hojas escapan del viento.

Tenía miedo, tanto miedo, que ya no importo el llegar tarde, el que mi pelo estuviera enmarañado o que me encontrara a medio vestir. Mi respiración se acelera, lo he sentido. La vida se me escapa. Y me enfurezco, aún no me graduaba de medicina, aún no escribía mi libro o recibía mi doctorado. Aún no daba mi primer beso, aún no había visto a los ojos a mi verdadero amor o siquiera había visto lo que era un quetzal. Ese animal de mis libros, que me hacia soñar. ¿Moriría con aquellas dudas? ¿Con aquellos sueños sin cumplir? El calor subió hasta mi cabeza, en segundos, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como dos platos, carraspee e intente vomitar, pero nada funciono. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, y la vista se me obscureció.

Sentí el olor de las flores sobre el mesón de la cocina, y el sonido del vidrio golpeándose contra el piso, mi cuerpo sobre el vidrio, mis lágrimas sobre la madera del piso. Me retorcí, sintiendo el calor del hueso de pollo en mi boca, y lloré hasta que mis pulmones, ya no resistieron.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>emoraron más o menos una semana en encontrar mi cuerpo sin vida. No tenía muchos amigos que me extrañaran después de todo. Supongo que era normal.

Fue uno de mis vecinos quien se alerto, y dio aviso a la policía, exactamente dos días después del accidente.

La policía no le presto demasiado atención, dijo que era algo normal, después de todo, una chica de mi edad podía desaparecer de su casa, del colegio, y darse una pequeña escapada del mundo en general. No serian los policías si no el olor a descomposición lo que llevo a los residentes a tirar mi puerta abajo, y encontrar mi tétrica figura. Pálida, y ojerosa, con los ojos cerrados y un lirio bajo mi cabeza, el cabello pajoso y lágrimas secas bajo los ojos; la boca morada, debido a la falta de oxigeno, con una cortadura en el labio inferior a causa de uno de los cuantos vidrios en el piso. Todos concluyeron en que había sido un accidente.

El funeral fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que debí pasar. Me senté en el pasto esperando ver un día lluvioso, cómo en las películas. Pero mi funeral era distinto. Había un sol enorme, y los pajaritos cantaban, el cielo azul era un manto hermoso. Mamá había viajado desde China, sólo para llorarme, y papá. Papá no lo resistió. Decidió no asistir a mi funeral, pero todos los días me lleva una rosa amarilla a la tumba. Sólo en esto pueden darse cuenta que no me conoció, ya que nunca supo, que verdaderamente odio las flores amarillas.

Es triste decir, que una vez muerta, nos conocimos mejor. El cuido de mi ropa, y leyó varios de mis libros. Se encargo de mi diario de vida, de mi departamento. De todo lo que me rodeo alguna vez. Supo entonces, de mi cariño secreto hacía el vecino de enfrente. Que le temo con todo el alma a los gatos, y que soy alérgica al maní.

Me recosté a su lado, varias noches, y puedo jurar que me sentía. Pero quizás sólo fue mi imaginación. Cómo fuera el caso nos reconciliamos y eso sirvió un poco para hacer de todo algo más aceptable. Papá vivió en mi departamento desde mi funeral, era cariñoso con mis cosas. Tenía miedo de que se gastaran de tanto ser vistas, así que las envolvía con plástico, y evitaba tocarlas lo máximo posible. Respetando mi orden para las novelas antes de dormir. Y sonriendo orgulloso al ver mis libretas escolares.

Fue sólo en ese momento en que me di cuenta que mi vida entera había estado girando en torno al colegio. A mi asistencia, a mi perfección. Y me arrepentí enormemente de no haber disfrutado, siquiera un poco, antes de morir.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Maka? —una voz masculina bastante grave, resonó a mis espaldas.

Gire mi cabeza sólo para ver frente a mí un chico alto, de hombros firmes, y sonrisa sarcástica. No me impresione demasiado al verle, lo había estado esperando después de todo. Sabía que era aquello que me llevaría _al_ _más allá_, ya que podía verme. Y era evidente que no hablaba con nadie más, a esas horas papá estaba trabajando. Y yo estaba sola, más sola que nunca. O tan sola como siempre, sólo que antes…

—No te dabas cuenta, porque estabas muy ocupada revolviendo tus libros, o preocupándote de pequeñeces sin sentido. Cómo el colegio, y la asistencia perfecta—su sonrisa se ensancho y parecía querer que me sorprendiera. Pero ya nada lo hacia. Eso sí, era un tipo bastante grosero.

Él carraspeo, e hizo un gesto con la mano, para que siguiera con mi reflexión. Guardo sus pulgares dentro de la bata blanca, y se puso a mirar las mariposas sobre las flores. Sentí mi sangre arder, y no pude contenerme. Las lágrimas y la rabia brotaron cómo un torrente fluvial, azotando mi cuerpo, mi alma.

—¡¿Qué carajo te pasa? —le encare, poniéndome de pie, haciendo que él me mirara fijamente y la voz me temblara. —¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡Te matare! ¡Te juro que te…! —y sentí sus brazos pétreos envolviéndome, en un instante.

El calor de su cuerpo me hizo olvidar el odio, el miedo, el dolor. Pronto, cerré los ojos para disfrutar de aquel líquido tibio que me envolvía los huesos, era cómo si la sangre volviera a fluir dentro de mí ser. ¿Así era el paraíso, acaso? ¿Esto era todo lo que nos esperaba, después de la muerte? Y aún si fuera así, sentia que era una recompensa suficiente para una vida sin pecado.

—Shhhh —murmuró haciéndome olvidar lo que pensaba al instante, para luego pasar su mano sobre mi cabello. —Siento haberte tratado así, sé que no eres cómo los demás. Llevo espiándote al menos un año, Maka. Sé lo que quieres hacer antes de morir y… — Lentamente puso sus labios sobre los míos, fue algo incomodo, húmedo, e inesperado.

A los pocos instantes de separarse agrego. —Quita lo del primer beso de tú lista, ya pudiste darlo. Y no con cualquiera, si no conmigo. Una sonrisa autosuficiente se dibujo en su rostro, su cabello albino brillo al sol. Y no sentí la fuerza suficiente como para abofetearlo. Sólo caí sobre mi propio cuerpo, temblando ligeramente. Eran demasiadas emociones para un día.

—¿Es que beso tan mal? —preguntó el chico, con un tono herido. Yo no lo miré, sólo me limite a sonreír ligeramente. Era insoportable, sí. Pero lograba calmar el miedo que me corrompía luego de tanta incertidumbre.

—¿Qué eres tú exactamente...? Digo, sé que si puedes verme, vienes a sacarme de la tierra, pero… ¿Qué clase de cosa eres? —pregunte cuando al fin me sentí volver en la tierra.

—¿Yo? —se apunto a si mismo y luego sólo siguió sonriendo. Lo pensó unos instantes para luego tomar una mariposa entre sus manos, y sin vacilar, sostuvo ambas alas con sus dedos, sin hacerle daño alguno. —Ustedes los humanos me dan varios nombres, que van desde ángel hasta Dios. — el chico se acerco a mí, y puso la mariposa sobre mi cabello. — Soy la muerte, querida Maka. Debes tener varias preguntas, puedes hacerlas. Prometo responderlas con cuidado.

La mariposa en mi cabello, movía sus alas suavemente, como si yo fuera una flor, sobre la cual estaba posada. No se asusto de mis movimientos ni se fue en ningún instante. Recordé las preguntas que durante años había alimentado, ¿de donde venimos? ¿Cuál es el caso de nuestra existencia? ¿Qué hay más allá? Y por sobre todo aquella pregunta que aún no podía responder…

—¿Qué es un _Quetzal_? —pregunté en voz baja, primero. Y luego entre balbuceos.

—¿Un Quetzal…? —Y su rostro quedo en blanco. Totalmente pasmado, cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma… Además de mí claro.

—Sí —agregue yo. —¿Qué es un Quetzal? Lo leí en una de mis historias en una ocasión. _"Mi corazón vibra cómo un Quetzal en peligro. Totalmente asustado y feliz. Hasta que decidí corromper mis miedos, y sólo me concentre en ser feliz" _—cite al pie de la letra el trozo del libro que tanto me había gustado. Y volví a mirarlo. Su rostro seguía pálido — ¿Tú tampoco lo sabes, verdad?

—No… Yo… obviamente sé que es. Claro que sé que es. ¿Quién te crees que soy? Un Dios. Obviamente sé que es un Quetzal… Siempre los veo y…y… me encantan. —tartamudeo.

Él tampoco lo sabía. La muerte, no sabía que era un Quetzal. Y en vez de llorar, comencé a sonreír.

Me reí en su cara, una y otra vez.

—No, no lo sabes, eres un completo idiota. —Y comencé a reír bruscamente, viendo su rostro sonrojarse de forma furiosa. Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, y el estomago se me revolvió de felicidad.

¿Podía esto ser más extraño? ¿Qué me quedaba? Ya había llorado, reído, y besado por primera vez. Sabría dentro de poco lo que hay más allá de la muerte. Estaba ansiosa, triste, angustiada y extrañamente feliz.

—No… es gracioso. —Dijo él dándome la espalda.

Cuando pare de reír, me puse de pie y me acerque hasta su cuerpo. —Creo que puedo irme sin saberlo.

—¿Segura? —preguntó con humildad.

—Segura —dije y tomé su mano, en un arranque de valentía. —Está será una eternidad interesante.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Un Quetzal, es un pájaro muy extraño. Realmente bonito.<p>

No tengo mucho más que agregar. Es extraño, y Random, variando entre lo siniestro y divertido. Pero, no lo hice sin un motivo.

Este es el regalo, para alguien muy especial. Que quizás ni siquiera desee leer esto. Pero quiero que sepa, que esto es su regalo, que no me había atrevido a subirlo en la fecha correspondiente. Pero que no lo olvide.

3 y 4 de Mayo. Quizás no lo recuerdes. Pero yo sí lo recordaba. Te extraño.

Bien, está historia posee un mensaje importante en el fondo: Vive tu vida. No tengas miedo. Puede que mañana, algo suceda, y no querrás estar lejos de tu familia, de tú amor. No se rindan. La vida es hermosa.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
